fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Blade
, Iron Great Sword |name = |firstseen = Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |type = Sword |rank = Varies |uses = Varies}} The Iron Blade is a Sword that debuted in Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. Overview The Iron Blade is a powerful, yet heavy and inaccurate Blade-type Sword. Owing to the weapon's heavyweight nature (in accordance to its status as a Blade weapon), it is thus advised to equip it on characters with higher Constitutions, such as those who are of the Mercenary, Cavalier, and Paladin classes - All of which will be able to wield the sword without suffering from severe Attack Speed penalties. This sword is analogous to its two "great" counterparts: The Iron Greatlance and the Iron Poleax. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade'' and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Item Locations Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |Inventories |'First Generation:' Ayra • Chulainn '''Second Generation:' Larcei/Creidne • Ulster/Dalvin |- |Vendors |'Second Generation:' Ch. 6 • Ch. 10 |} ''TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga |Shops |M30 • Marle |} Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Inventories |Eyvel • Dean • Ralf • Shannam |- |Armoury |Ch. 10 |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade'' |Inventory |Deke |- |Armories |Ch. 7 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 17A • Ch. 17B • Ch. 18A • Ch. 19A • Ch. 20A • Ch. 23 |} ''Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Secret Shops |'Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 19 '''Hector's Story:' Ch. 20 |} ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Dropped (Skirmish) |Wight |- |Armories |Ch. 9A • Ch. 10B • Port Kiris • Bethroen |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Dropped |Enemy Myrmidon (Ch. 5) • Enemy Sword Knight (Ch. 17-4) |- |Vendors (Easy/Normal) |Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 23 • Ch. 24 • Ch. 25 • Endgame |- |Vendors (Hard) |Ch. 10 • Ch. 16 |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Vendors |'Part 1:' Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Endgame '''Part 2:' Ch. 3 • Endgame Part 3: Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Ch. 6 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 10 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Endgame Part 4: Prologue • Ch. 1 • Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Rebirth |- |} Gallery File:Iron Blade (Artwork).png|Official artwork of the Iron Blade from the TCG. File:Iron Blade (TCG).jpg|The Iron Blade, as it appears in the first series of the TCG. File:Iron Blade (TS Artwork).png|Artwork of the Iron Blade from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:Iron Blade (FE9).png|Zihark wielding the Iron Blade in Path of Radiance. File:Iron Blade (FE10).png|Edward preparing to perform an uppercut with an Iron Blade in Radiant Dawn.